


I love you

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha doesn’t need to open her eyes to see that someone closeby is watching her.





	I love you

The slight pull of thick sheets over her shoulders roused her mind from her deep slumber. It was an act of genuine sweetness, never was it meant to cause her to wake.

This already happened multiple times before, and she doesn’t need to open her eyes to see that someone closeby is watching her.

“I love you,” Natasha said all of a sudden. 

She felt his breath on her face, and she sensed the surprise from his laugh. He immediately pulled her close. She felt his gentle kiss at the top of her head. 

Bruce replied with all of his heart, “I love you too.”


End file.
